Prelude to Chieade Lama
by Kixi Rajki
Summary: War is looming, extra-galactic invaders are preparing an assault into the Galaxy which inevitably forces a temporary alliance between Republic & Imperial factions. Meanwhile Jedi Master Kixi Rajki & her longtime companion respond to a distress signal, and are unknowingly lured into an awaiting ambush from someone whom they had trusted & had until that point been their friend.


Audience rating Fiction MA.

Some useful information before reading.

Background and images on main character Kixi Rajki can be found by going to the following website. In the Google browser type in **"Star Wars RP Kixi Rajki profile"**. It will provide the link regarding the character Kixi Rajki. Furthermore the backgrounds and images on the other characters mentioned in this story, Mako Zaneca, Kes En'jusek, Lord Xiz'Jhan, Alexis Mila, Jariah Tyke and George O Rourke can also be found using that same link.

Pronunciation of character names and certain names/words mentioned in story.

Kixi Rajki (KIXI RYE-KI)

Mako Zaneca (MAY-KO ZAN-EKKA)

Kes En'jusek (KESS EN-YOU-SECK)

Lord Xiz'Jhan (LORD SHEEZ-JUN)

Alexis Mila (ALEXIS MILLA)

Soreen Calxite (SOREEN CALIX-TE)

Chieade Lama (SHEE-AH-DE LA-MAH)

Hajkon (HAYKON)

Sajnen (SAE-NEN)

Züncålidiom (ZOON-CAYL-IDY-OM)

Androj'Meden (ANDROY-MEDDEN)

Xendaj (ZEN-DAY)

CHAPTER 1.

The Phantom Chaser, Mako's personal D5-Mantis patrol craft, sped through the blackness of space en-route to what appeared to be an abandoned skyhook, a large floating platform orbiting a planetary body. They had just exited from hyperspace and were on their way to the skyhook after having received an urgent distress signal that had originated from it.

The Phantom Chaser was currently occupied by two beings plus it's med droid that always very much stayed in the medical lab part of the ship. The two actual beings on board the ship, were its pilot Zaneca Rajki, formally known as Mako Zaneca, and her companion, the Jedi Kixi Rajki. The two had been away on a short vacation. They had needed much time together, which they had spent and enjoyed as the couple that they were. Upon their return trip, a distress signal had been intercepted by their ship's sensors, someone or somebodies appeared to be in trouble. Being the only ship within a few light years of the distress signal, the two had decided to investigate, unknowing and unsuspecting that this would be an elaborate trap.

As the Phantom Chaser approached the high orbiting platform, the sensor readout on their ship gave an unusual readout.

"Kixi, I'm not picking up any life forms on board, yet the signal is definitely coming from down there somewhere."

Kixi put her right fist under her chin as she thought, analysing the situation.

"Weird I agree Zaneca. Although there could be a number of reasons as to why. Reasons ranging from whoever sent the distress call has now been rescued and failed to deactivate the beacon, to a worse case scenario that help has arrived too late and he, she or them are dead. Either way we should investigate."

"Agreed." Mako acknowledged as she slowly landed the ship on the orbiting platform and smoothly sat her ship down on the landing platform.

"Do another quick scan of the area before we get out and take a look."

Mako did just that but once again the results came back negative.

"It's strange. I don't sense anything through the Force either."

Kixi already had her lightsabre on her and instructed Mako to bring her twin pistols with her.

"I'm not sure what to expect down there Zaneca, better be prepared I guess. And put on your body shield too."

"What about you Kixi?" Mako asked in reference to body shields.

"There's only one functional device on available on this ship. It's best you use it Zaneca. Besides I haven't had a need to use one of those in years. I have the Force for that."

Kixi smiled at Zaneca before giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Came on love, let's get going. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can leave."

The two, who to date were a couple, walked off their ship and along the landing platform towards a turbolift.

"It appears that lift will take us to where the signal is coming from." Mako confirmed.

The pair stopped in front of the turbolift door as Kixi scanned around her with the Force.

"Nothing, I sense nothing at all." She acknowledged as she pressed the button to call the turbolift. The lift was already on their level so the door opened straight away with a loud hissing sound. Mako was about to walk in when Kixi put her hand out gesturing her to wait.

"What is it Kixi?" Mako asked not sure why the delay getting into the lift was for. Kixi walked to the front of Mako.

"Just want to check you're all ready to go, stand up straight."

Mako undoubtedly appreciated Kixi's concerns, but sometimes she was a little too protective of her that it could become somewhat of an annoyance.

"I'm all good Kixi, weapons loaded and shield charge is at 100%. I can take care of myself."

Kixi starred at Mako for a moment and eyed in her beauty. She was wearing blue long tight pants with long black boots. That gave her thighs a look that appeared thinner and longer than what they really were. She wore a thick black coloured belt too, making her waist line appear skinnier than what it really was. Her white buttoned short sleeve shirt was very much all she was wearing, however her body shield, a small device she was wearing just above the centre of her shirt would protect her body from energy blasts such as that from blasters. However, it wasn't very effective against close range physical attacks or physical bladed weapons, but she would stay close to the Jedi where at that range, a would be attacker would have to deal with the Jedi first. Mako's long black straight hair which went down as far as the middle of her back waived a little as she moved her head to the side a little.

"You're beautiful Zaneca."

Kixi said, her eyes gleaming as she looked at Mako. Kixi slowly kissed her on the lips, Mako enjoying every moment of it of course. Little would Kixi know that it would be her last kiss as both were about to walk into a deadly trap below.

"Okay, we better get moving then. More time for this later."

Kixi said feeling all bubbly. Kixi herself was wearing a brown long thin dress, which had several black straight line patterns on it, that went from her hip down to her feet. On her upper body, she was simply wearing a thin brown vest, with a couple of black buttons doing it up. Her upper body was very exposed and like Mako, Kixi would easily eye the attention of others if there had been others due to her flattering looks. She wore a belt black in colour too, although Kixi's was tired around her waist rather than buckled like that of her companion. Part of the belt hung down to the left of her. Kixi's hair was red in colour, as she very much had had it since she had reached her 32nd birthday some seven or so years ago now. It was upper shoulder length and straight with a half fringe to the side. She wore a black head band, which included a small long ribbon at the back of it which hung down behind her head and in between her hair. Both Kixi and Mako were also wearing black arm braces on both their arms, which contained several instruments and tools useful to them both. The pair entered the turbo lift and made their way down.

CHAPTER 2.

Kes who was waiting in the room in which she would lure the two women into, could see both Kixi and Mako leaving their ship and heading for the turbolift with a hidden drone camera which was silently hovering well above them. Being a machine, Kixi's Force senses had failed to pick it up. Kes saw as the couple looked at one another, kissed and had found the whole matter totally revolting. A matter which she would swiftly attend to in a few minutes.

Kes was alone on the abandoned orbiting station. Earlier on, a Sajnen scout ship had dropped her off there. She had instructed it to leave to not arouse suspicion. If Kixi or Mako spotted another ship on the small platform, especially a Sajnen one, it would surely have alerted them and thwarted Kes' devious and murderous plans. Kes would wait for her soon to be victims to fall into her well thought of and prepared trap. She would carry out her deed, and later her transport off the abandoned skyhook, the Sajnen scout ship would return to pick her up, just as Kes had instructed its pilot to do so earlier on.

As both Kixi and Mako exited from the turbolift and walked down the narrow and empty hallway, Kes would strike once the two entered the skyhook's control room which was located at the end of long corridor. Kixi's Jedi senses were well advanced. Any deception from Kes should undoubtedly have been detected. But that was the trick. Kixi had no idea. Up until now, since Kixi had taken her in as a refuge from her fleeing the planet Bestin, Kes had vowed to serve her. Many years had now passed since. Close to 20 years at least. Kes had always resented Zaneca, or as far as she was concerned, Mako. Zaneca was her surname, however in Sajnen society, in a union between two, the female would change her surname to her first name and then take on the man's surname. In the case of two females wedding, the less dominate woman would change her name to the surname of the more dominate woman and make her surname her first name. Thus Mako Zaneca had become Zaneca Rajki.

 _How pathetic._

Kes thought to herself as she waited in lure in the station's abandoned control room. Kes always had considered Mako a lower tiered being than Kixi. Kixi could do a lot better. Yet Kixi had been obsessed with Mako. It essentially had been love at first sight. Seeing then together disgusted Kes. It sent vibes of hatred through every single vein in her body.

Kes now waiting in lure, knew that she would have to strike fast. If she failed to incapacitate the Jedi Kixi Rajki, she knew that she would stand no chance at slowly executing her companion Mako, and then maiming the Jedi herself. Her plan was to do just that, and now was the time where she had to move in fast to execute her plan. Her darts were armed with powerful paralytic agents. Enough to neutralise Kixi whom she knew wouldn't be wearing a body shield. Kixi had no longer any need to wear one since her level of being able to use the Force was now at a very high level of competency. In addition, little would Kixi know of Kes' recently acquired technology that would hide her signature from the Force, making Kixi who wasn't using a shield, but was rather relying on the Force vulnerable. She had to fire at her first. The effect Kes anticipated would probably last around 30 seconds at worst, which would be enough time to storm her way in and then stab Kixi with a syringe full of the same powerful drug that would totally immobilise her, yet keep her conscious and still allow her to speak. The drug should at worst be effective on her for a good 30 minutes. Enough time for her to carry out her cruel and evil plan. _Excellent_ , she thought to herself. _I just need to immobilise Mako too, before she tries and shoot me with her twin pistols_. She had it all planned out. Cunning and devious. She would shoot Kixi first with her darts. In the 30 seconds Kixi would be stunned, she would approach Mako from behind who would not be expecting her. She would hit her on the back of the head with her baton, and as Mako fell to the ground, she would execute one of her deadly and crippling moves on her. She would break her spine from her lower back. This would mean Mako would fall to the ground unable to move. Mako would probably be wearing a force field shield. However it would be highly ineffective against close ranged physical attacks. Kes would take her down easily and before Mako even would know what hit her. Kes also didn't want to sedate Mako like she would the Jedi, simply because she wanted her to feel pain, lots of pain as then she would strangle her before the soon to be helpless Jedi, Kixi Rajki. If it worked out as planned which it would, Mako would only lose feeling and movement to her lower part of her body which would be perfect as far as Kes was concerned. By that stage, Kes surmised that it shouldn't take more than 15 seconds to execute that crippling move on Mako. By that stage she would then pounce on Kixi Rajki at a startling speed, pinning her to the wall, then putting her forearm on her neck, and knee into her torso, it would ensure she would stay still while she jabbed her with her syringe full of enough of the paralytic agent to fully incapacitate her long enough for Kes to carry out her deed.

CHAPTER 3.

Kixi and Mako had taken the turbolift down from the landing platform. Once they exited the lift, a rather long corridor that appeared to go in only one direction was visible, and lead to a single large room.

"The signal is coming from over there." Mako said holding up her datapad in one hand and pointing in the direction of the room with the other.

"Okay Zaneca, stay behind me. I'll lead the way. I don't sense anything or anyone nearby with the Force, however that's what is actually giving me a bad feeling. Tread lightly Zaneca okay."

"I got it Kixi." Mako replied.

She could hear the concern in Kixi's voice. Kixi loved her a lot. She was the caring type that would put Mako's life before her own. She was genuine and like she had demonstrated for years, would protect her from any attackers and predators. Unfortunately little did she know or suspect that this time things wouldn't work out quite the same. One thing that never had changed about Kixi over the years was that she was still very naïve, a defect in the Jedi that would now ultimately result in dire and fatal consequences.

The pair, Kixi and Mako walked into the room where the fake distress signal was coming from. Kes had remained hidden in the same room. Using some sort of hovering technology, she hovered above the ceiling. Her Force damping device she had around her body was working wonders, because Kixi did not sense anyone else present, nor the danger. The force dampening had been restricted to Kes only, not only making the small void in the Force unsuspecting to the Jedi, but it virtually rendered Kes invisible, except to anyone who obviously happened to look up at the ceiling.

Kixi walked in first, Mako followed. Kes fired two darts at Kixi, both hitting her on the side of her neck. Kixi staggered towards one of the walls backwards, as Kes lunged at Mako. With absolute precision she executed her plan to immobilise her. Mako fell and hit the cold durasteel floor hard. Mako remained conscious, but barely. Kes quickly removed both her pistols and threw them across the room, and at the same time also deactivated her force shield, before lunging at Kixi. As she had planned she immobilised her quickly. The paralytic agent was extremely effective.

Kixi looked at Kes in total shock and horror as she was pinned back on the wall by Kes's forearm. Her shock was more due to the fact that Mako and her had just been attacked by Kes En'jusek. Although an assassin and spy, she actually had served Kixi up until now. She never once suspected any signs of defection from Kes or that she would turn on her, let alone what was clearly a setup to lure in both Mako and herself. Kixi slowly went down, her back on the wall as Kes still pressed on her neck with her forearm.

"Down you go Kixi, and don't bother fucking resisting as it is futile."

Kes said, her face only centimetres from Kixi's as she spoke. Kixi struggled to breathe as Kes firmly kept pressing her forearm on Kixi's throat until Kixi finally hit the floor and sat arse first on the durasteel floor. She couldn't feel her body at all. She starred Kes in the eye, breathing heavily at the sheer mental shock that she had just been completely immobilised, and secondly that Kes had without warning turned against her.

"Why?" Kixi said, her eyes wide open in shock, and voice sounding shocked and surprised.

"What have either of us done to deserve this from you?"

Kes simply ignored Kixi's words and kept pressing on Kixi's throat, almost chocking her and would only stop once she was sure Kixi was fully immobilised. Kixi was finding it hard to breathe with Kes' forearm tightly pressed on her throat. Kes starred into Kixi's eyes, she looked stunned and surprised just as Kes had expected would be the case. Once Kes was certain that Kixi had been fully sedated she finally, but reluctantly removed her forearm from her throat. Kixi didn't move, and couldn't move. Kes who just saw Kixi chocking would have loved to kill her, however her mission was clear, kill Mako slowly and then maim the Jedi so she could live with the hurt and suffering of having to lose the one closest to her. Kes took a quick look behind her as she grabbed Kixi's shirt to make sure Mako was still on the floor. She was in the very same spot she had fallen after Kes had broken her lower back and spine. Mako was moving her head slowly and her arms twitched a little, however she clearly wouldn't be going anywhere. _Good_ , Kes thought to herself.

"Now Kixi, let's begin with _**you**_."

Kes said to her, her face only centimetres away from Kixi's that both could feel each other's breaths. Kes slowly rubbed her thumb and fingers of her other hand across Kixi's face and then across her hair.

"I liked your hair better when it was blonde rather than the red of now. At least your skin is still soft."

Kes pulled the two darts that were dangling from Kixi's neck. Kes ripped then out as rough as she possibly could. First pushing them in deeper, and then forcing them out from a different direction than from where they had penetrated Kixi's skin from. This resulted both skin and flesh being ripping from the side of Kixi's neck, clearly hurting Kixi further in the process who cried out in agony.

"Oops didn't mean that...actually no really I did mean it."

Kes said finding the whole matter amusing, as blood began gashing out from where the darts had been ripped out. Kixi couldn't move as Kes continued playing with her and spoke. She was totally helpless. Although Kixi was able to move her head slightly to see Mako laying on the floor, conscious but barely moving.

"What have you done to my sweat Zaneca?"

Kixi could sense through the Force that Mako had been seriously injured in her ambush attack. Kixi had failed to protect her, and although this was no fault of Kixi's, she would undoubtedly blame herself for her failure that would soon become the saddest day of her life.

"I've waited for this moment for years. Finally I will rid Mako form existence and hurt you so badly that you'll lose your desire to even want to live. But personally I will not kill you. Only Mako. You Kixi will begin your long road of suffering today."

Kixi could feel the hatred in Kes' breath alone as she spoke. Still brushing Kixi's hair with her free hand and touching her skin on her face.

"You're precious Mako Zaneca, worthless piece of shit that you treat as if she were made of gold, I'm going to enjoy killing slowly. She's a fucking joke you know. And to wed her and allow such filth the name of Zaneca Rajki is a further testament to that joke. You and her are a disgrace to Sajnen society."

"For starters, I'm not Sajnen anymore, and furthermore who I chose is solely my choice and mine alone."

Kes retorted back, first repeating exactly what Kixi had just said in a mocking voice and then continuing.

"You're not Sajnen Kixi? Well fuck me Kixi! Seriously who are the fuck are you seriously kidding. I mean for one thing, you wed her and then you stick to Sajnen naming conventions? You fucking serious bitch?"

"That was Zaneca's choice. As a couple we need to respect one another's decisions which many times requires compromise. That's what people actually do in relationships."

"Of course. Even for you the dominant one in the relationship, you still do anything for her, when she should be serving you. It's a fucking joke! As long as it's Mako, the rest of the universe doesn't matter Kixi, does it?"

"She's my soul mate, it's only normal to care so much for her."

"To a certain level perhaps. You however are a total exaggeration."

"And why should you even care?"

"Because I hate Mako and in the grand scheme of things I don't like you either."

"You are here today because of me Kes. You wouldn't have survived on your own all those years ago if I hadn't allowed you to become part of my crew."

"Yeah but the reality is, is that you took me in to use me for my talents. If I were no good to you, you probably would have left me to rot and die. You didn't care about anyone, anyone except Mako and yourself."

Kes moved back a fraction from Kixi and in that moment allowed her anger to get the better of her. From her gently rubbing her hand on Kixi's face and softy brushing her hair, Kes punched her in the nose causing blood to start gashing out of it.

"Mako, Mako, Mako fucking flaming Mako. _**You**_ , I never really liked Kixi. Yeah I put up with you, but only because you _**were**_ , and note the word _**were**_ , a good warrior. Now you've turned into some soft life loving Jedi. Well life lover, I'm about to take away that fucking life from you, that you really care about most, Mako."

"Don't Kes, she's not a threat to you nor has she done any harm to you. She is innocent. If you hold a grudge against me, then do whatever you want to me, just leave her alone."

"Yes perhaps, but i deemed her a waste of oxygen years ago and her being allowed to live at all is totally unacceptable."

"Who the hell do you think you are Kes to even say that?"

"And who do you think you were creating biological weapons to kill millions? I kill my victims face to face, _**you**_ don't. You're a tyrant and a coward Kixi. Back in the day you even killed innocent family members of those that you, and those you served had deemed as terrorists, but were in fact freedom fighters."

"Well for one thing I didn't kill for fun and pleasure. Secondly your claims regarding innocent family members are highly exaggerated."

"Yeah right. Not that it matters anyway. I still never liked you much Kixi, and I've always hated Mako and wanted to kill her. So now here we are. Both your lives in my hands for me to decide both your fates. I now declare my verdict."

Kes got up and dragged the now immobilised Mako and pulled her by the hair as she dragged her towards where Kixi lay helplessly sitting on the floor with her back to the now blood stained wall.

"I'm going to kill her slowly and painfully. And _**you**_ Kixi are going to watch and not be able to do a single fucking thing to stop me."

"Please Kes don't. If you want to kill someone then kill someone worthy. _**Me**_!"

"Well that's the problem you see. She is a worthless soul not worth the air she is wasting!"

"Why? Again what did she ever do to you?"

"Again I never liked her. And you know what I do to people I can't stand."

"That's it? You want to end her for that?"

"I knew from the day I saw the two of you together just how madly in love you were of her. It's absolutely fucking disgusting to say the least. I've wanted to kill her for the last, what now, 20 years. Well finally my dream has come true."

"You are crueler than I ever imagined Kes. Please allow her live and I'll give you anything you want."

"Anything, really? It's funny how suddenly you want to offer me the universe when things are at stake for you. And ironic. If this were someone else that I were about to fucking kill, hell maybe if it were I that was about to be killed, you wouldn't be as desperate as you are now. Would you?"

"That is so untrue Kes."

"Ah but it is. You even doubt yourself. I can hear it in your voice. Let's not be in denial here. I've put up with your pathetic ways Kixi for long enough. Once you were a great warrior. You would kill to get whatever you had to accomplished. But over the years you've softened up. Those ridiculous Jedi ideals have changed you."

"They've made me a better person, a good person."

"You can keep telling yourself that Kixi, but in the end nothing will erase the things you committed in your dark past. No matter how many decades ago it was. You think I'm cruel, you are a mass murderer."

"I did what I did in defence of our people, our home world, there is a difference. You just kill for pure fun and pleasure and then you joke around about as if it were nothing."

Kes simply chose to ignore Kixi's accusation about her, and continued her verbal attack on the Jedi.

"Yeah tell that to all the families you wiped out and destroyed. Dead is dead in the end. Speaking of which, your soul mate here is about to be just that."

"No, no, no, please, I'm begging you, don't."

"Ha ha ha, the so called great Jedi Kixi Rajki is begging for mercy."

Kes put her left hand on Kixi's hair and began to brush it slowly as she dragged Mako closer to Kixi in that now they were touching and that they could feel the warmth of one another's breaths.

"Kixi I kinda liked your hair better when it was blonde. I probably already told you that before but oh well. This red hair business, nuh. Doesn't suit you if you ask me."

Kes put her hand behind Kixi's head and grabbed a bunch of her hair to hold her head firmly tight.

"Now you are going to watch helplessly as I slowly drain the life force from your fucking beloved Mako here. You are going to watch her die and there will be absolute nothing in the fucking universe you can do about it. Now you are going to feel what it is like to be helpless and what real suffering is like after I kill her with pleasure and allow you to live so you can endure to suffer this tragic loss for the rest of your pathetic life Jedi ."

"No, please don't. She is innocent. Don't do this Kes, anything you want, just name it and you got it."

"Begging for mercy again. Seriously, you are weak and pathetic Kixi."

"I'm not begging for my life, frankly I don't care if you kill me. Please let her go, she has no fault in anything you personally have against me."

"You're so pathetic Kixi, and an idiotic fool. Just listen you yourself speak. You actually value this Kerr of a fucking being more than your own life."

Kes shook her head in disgust.

"Pathetic. Really fucking pathetic. I don't want anything from you. There is absolute nothing I want from you Kixi."

Kes spat on Mako as she briefly paused.

"Mako is your weakness and your downfall Kixi. I'm in a way actually doing you a favour. I'm going to free you from your burden. I'm simply going to kill her. That's all I want to do. Even if you were to offer me a billion credits it wouldn't change my will to end Mako's life right now."

"No Kes! She means everything to me."

"Yes I know. She is all you fucking ever damn cared about". Kes said angrily back at Kixi.

"And to a point where it became a fucking joke."

Kes moved Mako slightly away from Kixi as she got ever so close to Kixi herself. Face to face that they could feel each other's breaths.

"How many times did Mako, unworthy or even unqualified to be in command of a starship screw up? How many times did you the fucking captain, _**you**_ , turn a blind eye when you should've done something about it. How many times?"

Kes now yelled at Kixi, full of hatred.

"Yet if anyone else did something that was remotely wrong, much smaller and insignificant to what this pathetic Kerr here could ever do."

She smacked Mako in the back of the head with her other hand as she yelled.

"You would without hesitation discipline them and me!"

Kes grabbed the hair at the back of Kixi's head that she was already holding tighter.

"And especially _**me**_! And Mako was nothing more than an incompetent piece of shit. And you would do nothing to her. We all saw it, I saw it many times but we kept our mouths totally shut. Well enough is enough, I'm putting an end to this now. You put love ahead of your duty and everyone else. Well now it's time to remedy the problem. I'm going to enjoy killing Mako slowly. I've been wanting to do this for years."

Tears slowly began dripping out of Kixi's eyes.

"Don't do this. Please. I'm sorry if I treated her different, but I love her. I know I should've treated her the same as anyone else when doing my duty, but I myself am not perfect. Sorry for allowing my feelings get in the way of duty."

"Look at you. You are like a little fucking girl, beaten up begging. I love it." Kes exclaimed.

"You can beg and apologise all you want, but it isn't going to change my decision. And that is Mako dies here today. It's too late. You had had many chances to make amends. You won't change now. Not a chance. Unless I correct the problem now. One that can only be corrected in one way."

Kes pulled ever so tightly on Kixi's hair. With a rage of sheer anger, she pulled on it outwards. It was so strong of a tug that Kes managed to rip the bunch of Kixi's hair that she was grabbing onto by the roots and rip it literally off the back of her head. Kixi's eyes widened in shock and horror as Kes merciless did that, her breathing became heavier and grew rapidly as she held in the pain. Kixi starred directly into Kes' eyes, a look of pure shock covered her entire face as she breathed heavily as a result of the sudden pain inflicted upon her.

"You'll soon be experiencing a lot more of that Jedi scumbag, but first I will deal with your little wrenched sweetheart here."

Kes then threw the bit of Kixi's hair she had ripped off the back of her head, and pulled out her favourite killing tool. Her strangling cord. She then grabbed Mako who had been laying semi conscious besides them. Kes positioned Mako that she would face Kixi face to face. Kes then positioned herself behind Mako and held her tightly as she wrapped her strangling cord around her neck. Before she began pressing on Mako's neck with the cord she spoke something to Mako.

"Hey Mako you lesbian slut, you got any last words you wanna tell your obsessed lover over there before you die and rot on hell?"

Mako could barely keep her eyes opened or speak.

"Speak now because in a moment you'll be forever silenced you fucking wrench."

Mako let her words out slowly, but clearly struggling as it wouldn't be long until she would be gasping for air.

"Don't despair Kixi love. Nothing will ever tear us apart. I'll always be in your heart and in time we'll once again be re-united. Never lose hope Kixi. Just promise me one thing."

Mako spat and coughed as she spoke slowly and slurred.

"Avenge me, avenge my death. You will do tha_"

Mako suddenly began to gasp for air as Kes began strangling her. She put both her hands on her neck where the cord was but of course to no avail.

"How charming." Kes said sarcastically.

"Oh now Kixi, you are going to have to hunt me now and kill me. Very un Jedi like. But her last dying words. Oh what are you going to do now Jedi."

Kes laughed as she further strangled Mako, hatred in her eyes burning, yet enjoying every moment of it.

Kixi screamed out, "No, stop, stop."

That's all she could do. Her body was still numb and she couldn't move nor do a thing to help Mako. She was helpless. Just what Kes had wanted. This was so truanting for Kixi. Just what Kes had wanted to achieve, and was currently achieving. Mako was dying, gasping for breath and was about to breathe her last breath when Kes loosened her grip slightly. Mako coughed as suddenly she could breathe. Of course this was Kes's sicking idea to further traumatise Kixi before killing Mako.

"Oh look, she's still alive. Only because _**I've**_ decided to grant her another minute of life. That's _**me**_ Kixi, not you nor anyone else. And now I'm done teasing you, Kixi. Now I've decided that the time for her to die is now!"

Kes laughed clearly amused at what she was doing and at to the same token seeing Kixi in total utter despair. In addition to all that, feeling Mako's life about to drain away by her own hand also amused her as she once again began strangling her. This time she wound finish her off and not let go strangling her until she was clearly dead.

"No. Stop, stop. Please stop."

But Kes ignored Kixi's pleas and continued to strangle Mako who was gasping for air and by this stage her body was twitching all over. Mako starred Kixi in the eyes, the sounds of her screams a blur, as she slowly shifted away from consciousness. She dropped both he hands that had been futilely trying to release Kes's grip as her dying body slowly became limp. She gurgled and gasped as her eyes rolled back and her body still twitched. And then it was all over. She stopped breathing, her body stopped twitching and went all limp. Mako was dead. Kes continued her strong strangling grip for another minute to make sure she was truly dead. Anger and satisfaction of triumph is all Kes felt. She gave Kixi an evil smirk who by now had stopped screaming. Tears of sadness and sorrow could clearly be seen on her facial expression.

"Oh look what we have here. A crying fucking Jedi."

Kes further laughed at Kixi's sorrow, further traumatising her as she threw Mako's dead body to Kixi's right where it slumped to the ground beside her.

"I've never seen a Jedi cry before", Kes continued in mocking laugher. "Kixi the crybaby."

As Kes spoke mocking Kixi, she pulled out a small doubled sided dagger. She slowly put the blade close to her nose, sniffing it as if it were some sort of flavoured delight.

"Um smells a little bland don't you think, crybaby Kixi?"

She then proceeded to put the dagger near Kixi's nose.

"See, it's bland. Perhaps a little bit of fresh blood will give it a nicer scent?" Kes said in an evil mocking voice.

Kes was pure evil. She had not only killed Kixi's love, she would now continue to traumatise her until she was satisfied. And she was far from finished with dealing with the Jedi. She picked up Mako's dead body which lay slumped to the side of Kixi by the top of her hair and turn her around to face her. Kes undid her shirt and bra and then stabbed the dead corpse from an angle under the breast and pierced her no longer beating heart. She had removed her clothing solely so she could see her knife fully pierce Mako's dead body which would satisfy her more.

"Oh this feels so fucking awesome."

She pulled the dagger out and again stabbed at Mako's corpse. Finally she pulled out the dagger and stopped with the stabbing on Mako's lifeless body. She kissed Mako's lips which felt cold, and then threw her back where she had been.

"My long kiss good night bitch." Kes said to the lifeless Mako, her face one entire expression of hatred as she spat on her body.

She turned to Kixi who watched in absolute horror, shocked and traumatised.

"I've never kissed a dead corpse before. Given I've wanted to kill your little sweetheart for years, that did somewhat feel good."

Kes again burst into laughter.

"Absolute fucking awesome actually."

Kes again moved close to Kixi putting the dagger now covered in Mako's blood close to her nose.

"Blade smells good now don't you think? How about taste some delicious Mako delight?"

Kes then licked some of the blood from the dagger.

"Ummmmm tastes _**soooooo**_ yummy" Kes said with enjoyment as she licked the blood on one side of the dagger.

"Here Kixi, your turn to taste."

Kes brought the dagger close to Kixi's mouth and forcibly tried to make her taste it. However Kixi spat at her instead and moved her head slightly to one side.

" _ **You will**_ fucking like it Kixi, and _**you will**_ fucking taste it." Kes said in a deep angry voice.

"You're one sick evil monster for making this personal."

Kes put one finger in front of Kixi's face and moved it side ways in a no gesture.

"Kixi you really disappoint me. This is Mako's sweet blood. You should be thanking me for serving you your little sweetheart. Would you like her head on a platter next?"

Kes said in laughter of pure evil as she licked the remainder of Mako's blood from the dagger.

"More of that where that came from."

She put the dagger back on her holster on her belt.

"Perhaps later then, and perhaps afterwards I also severe her head and use it as a football or something."

Kixi hadn't muttered too much of a word since Kes had slain Mako and this started to annoy Kes somewhat.

"Talk!"

Kes yelled at Kixi as she slapped her on the side of her cheek and held both hands on her shirt, pinning her head onto the wall behind them.

"Talk you fucking Jedi whore and piece of lesbian shit!"

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Well I just executed your one true love, shouldn't you be thanking me?"

"Are you seriously that warped in the head. First you kill her and now you treat all this as it were a joke?"

"Um, well yeah as a matter of fact I do Kixi."

"I can't fathom what can drive any being to be so ruthless into doing what you just did to both Mako and myself."

"Well I can't fathom what can drive any human being to create or let alone even think about creating biological weapons to wipe out another race. Or kill those who opposed you including their families."

Kes retorted back mockingly and referring to Kixi's past from long ago.

"You little fucking tyrant slut. At least I do my killing up close and have the guts to see my victims eye to eye before I kill them. Unlike you coward."

Kes finally stood up. However she was nowhere near done at tormenting Kixi. She spat on and then kicked Mako's dead body who laid slumped next to Kixi. She then bent down again and kissed Kixi on the lips and gave her an evil smile.

"Now that's better than anything your dead sweetheart could ever have given you."

Kes burst into more evil laughter as she looked into Kixi's eyes and could see the sorrow and tears in them.

"Well I'll be seeing you cry baby."

Kes rubbed both her eyes with both her hands mocking Kixi as she laughed at her. Kixi struggling to speak did manage to mutter something to Kes.

" _ **You**_ are nothing more than a cold blooded murderer. Not even the worst of tyrants would commit what _**you**_ just did. You did this to satisfy your own evil twisted pleasure. And like you said earlier, I was once a tyrant. So I guess I should know. I don't hate you but if you refuse to kill me, I promise you that you'll be brought to justice in one way or form. Mako's death will be avenged in one way or another. The suffering you have brought upon me will endure my motivation to do so."

"Yeah that's the spirit, Kixi. Like I said before, you come get me."

Kes laughed furthermore at Kixi.

"By the way, I won't be seeing just yet. I not really done with you. Not by a long shot. I'll make that task of you coming after me even more motivating for you then."

Kes took a hold of Mako's hand as her body lay to Kixi's right after Kes had thrown her there a second time. She rubbed the top of her now limp and lifeless hand, licked it a couple of times, then kissed it before proceeding to take off her wedding ring. An expensive diamond cut ring that signified her union with Kixi. Kes kissed her hand again to mock Kixi.

"Thank you for my extremely expensive gift, I really _**do**_ appreciate it. After all I just put _**you**_ out of your fucking miserable misery. Now at least you can't keep wasting the fucking air we breathe anymore."

Kes put the ring on her own finger, the fourth finger on her left hand.

"Oh what do you know Kixi, now one would think we're a couple. That wouldn't be such a bad thing would it? After all I'm better than her. I am more deserving of this ring."

Kixi retorted and yelled in pure disgust. Kes had not only just killed her closest friend, she was mocking the fact and taunting her.

"Your horrible. You find this act hilarious. You have psychiatric problems. Take that ring off now!"

Kes eyed Kixi trying to hold off her laughter.

"Um no."

"Take it off." Kixi yelled still not able to move.

"No chance. It's _**mine**_ now. It will remind me every day of this glorious and triumph moment."

"More like a sickening moment." Kixi spat out her words and in tears.

"Yes that's true, for you Kixi. You still have your ring to remind you of that. Of course you could always take it off now since Mako is _**dead**_ like she should be, but I most certainly won't be. Nor will I shed a tear for your cause or your despicable Mako. She looks great now that she's dead and not wasting the oxygen that we breathe."

"You are whacked and twisted."

"Yeah if you say so Kixi cry girl. Looks like if you want the ring back that you'll have to hunt me down and actually kill me for it."

Kixi narrowed her eyes, she wouldn't let anger take over, but she undoubtedly would make Kes pay for this.

"That's the way to go girl, you do that. Come after me and get me. After all it was Mako's last dying wish and as her closest friend, as her lover, heck as a Jedi you have got to honour her last request. So here's your motivation."

Kes put her hand up flashing Mako's diamond ring on her finger.

"Come get it from me."

Kixi momentarily eyed Mako's ring now shining on Kes's finger and spoke of happy times, more in attempt to come to grips on why Kes had committed such an atrocity.

"My wedding day, that was the happiest day of my life, and Mako's. All my crew from the Ueshiba were there, plus other friends I had made over the years. Only you didn't come. I know you didn't like Mako, and you had thoughts of killing her. But I never in a million years thought you would ever carry out such a senseless and brutal act. I saved you from certain execution on Bestin. I took you in and then you in time were free to do whatever you wanted. I never obliged you to have to stay with me or serve me. On my wedding day, you could have at least been happy for me if not Mako. But no, _**you**_ had to be your stubborn selfish self as always. You should've just left. You had other friends by then, further I would've supported your decision and you know that that is the truth. With your skills many would have hired you. Even people I don't approve of. Like the Sith or Imperials. Yet you chose to stay with me, voluntarily. Why?"

Kixi questioned then answering before Kes gave her answer.

"Because you intended to hurt the both of us in the end. Because it is in your nature to do such horrid acts that in the end you wittered it out until you finally got your chance?"

"Well I'm sorry Kixi, but just seeing Mako breathe disgusted me. Now seeing her slumped over there, dead and at my hand, that gives me many reasons to smile now, thus I had to hang around to eventually have been able to pull this off. So yeah your guess there would very much sum it all up. So um yeah, now it's time to move on. Now that I've satisfied my desire to kill Mako slowly and before your very eyes, watching you see her die helplessly."

Kes finished off with a big smile on her face. What was most disturbing thing about all this was that Kes actually felt great about herself and the atrocity she had just committed.

"And now no thanks to your cold heartiness. I now helplessly sit here, experiencing what is and probably will always be the saddest day of my life. How can you possibly sit there all proud of what you just did?"

Poor helpless Kixi could do nothing but boil her eyes out as she struggled to speak very emotionally.

"I don't know, I just do."

Kes said with a big smile and finding the whole matter amusing.

"You are despicable Kes you know that. How can you do this to me or to another living being."

Kixi still crying as she spoke. A Jedi wasn't supposed to experience emotion or passion, however in the current predicament Kixi was in, that was simply unavoidable.

"And once again how could you kill millions with your weapons of terror?"

Kes spat on Kixi with pure disdain in her eyes.

"You're cold and heartless." Kixi counted.

Kes again spat on Kixi.

"I really couldn't care less what you think you pathetic stupid woman."

"You're worse than a Rancor. Actually no, that would be a lack of respect to Rancors."

Kes spat on Kixi again.

"Once again I do not fucking care."

Kes then proceeded to slap Kixi several times in the face yelling at her.

"I don't care of your situation."

She laughed loudly yet angrily as she said that.

"Oh now I sound like you Kixi, that's your line. From the good old days when you were tough, rather than the sooky la la that you are now. Now Kixi, how does it feel like to be on the receiving end you fucking dumb slut!"

"You are warped and mentally insane Kes, you need help."

"No whore, what you should actually do is just shut your stupid mouth."

Kes put her hand over Kixi's mouth and held it there just to shut her up while she starred at her for a full 5 minutes, never taking eye to eye contact with her for the entire time.

"Shush, shuuuuuuush. Stay quiet now. I just want to stare into your eyes for a bit while you can stare into mine. Shush. I have all the power over you. You are my fucking bitch now Kixi."

She kept looking into her blue crystal like eyes, with hatred. But all Kes could see in Kixi's eyes was despair and sorrow. She then put her other hand in Kixi's neck and held it in a firm grip. She slightly removed the hand that was on Kixi's mouth slightly and slowly rubbed her thumb and index finger on her lips.

"You're such a sweetie when you're so vulnerable Kixi, I love it."

She then proceeded to slowly kiss Kixi slowly on the lips a second time.

"I've always been wanting to do that, that now I can't stop."

Kes's lips felt cold as they touched Kixi's. Cold just like the creature herself that Kes was, Kixi thought to herself as she starred helplessly into Kes's hating and emotionless eyes.

"You like it don't you. Being kissed by another good looking woman such as me. Despite you now wanting to kill me for all that I have done, I can see my kiss felt so good for you. You're a full on lesbian whore that I can bet that you've probably never ever kissed a man before."

Kes laughed as she slowly put her hand back over Kixi's mouth, rubbing on it before she once again held a tight grip.

"Now before I get to the business end with what I intend to do with you, I have a few more things to say to you that you'll find of interest. Then I'll finish you off by maiming you slut."

Kes pressed hard on her mouth. In that moment as she starred at Kixi, she really had felt like putting a pillow on her face and just slowly suffocating her. But she had to hold back. She didn't want her to die. She wanted to hurt her physically and mentally to a point of no recovery.

"Kixi, you have always been naïve and plain fucking dumb. From the day we met actually. I can't believe you actually made it this far for this long. I mean let's see now. You were like 19 or something when we met I think, now you're 39, and you're still a useless piece of turd. Twenty fucking years have passed and you're still the same. Naïve and fucking dumb, that would sum it all up. Take a good look at yourself now, the proof of my statement is clear and obvious as I hold you now at my mercy, and have just murdered your precious over there from before your very eyes, without you being able to do a single fucking thing about it."

Kixi continued pressing her hand stronger on Kixi's mouth as she continued to speak.

"Oh you never knew just how much of a killer I really was over the years did you? You thought you had me under control, doing your dirty missions only. Well guess what, many times behind your back, during my own free time I killed many young women and also couples for no reason other than fun and pleasure. And every time I killed a young woman or girl, I fantasised it being Mako. Oh how the thrill of it always felt good. And you never knew what I was up to during my spare time you naïve and stupid dumb arse!"

Kes keeping her hand tightly on Kixi's mouth then moved ever so closer to Kixi to a point where all that either person could see were each other's eyes.

"Over the years, I had developed the urge to kill you too. You softening up to your ways, your stupid Jedi ways were the signs, not to mention all the sickening lovey-dovey stuff with Mako. That fucking whore is the main reason why you softened up. She opened your eyes into all that caring peace loving bullshit. It was no wonder why Lord Xiz'Jhan had tried to have her executed many times behind your back. He actually tried to help you, his prized First Prime Kixi Rajki, the naïve and stupid Kixi Rajki who never got it. You fucking dumb arse Kixi."

Kes starred at Kixi's silent eyes for a good long minute and then she finally moved back a fraction also releasing her hand from Kixi's mouth more so to allow her speak again."

"Serial killer…then why not add one more special kill to your illustrious career Kes, add a Jedi onto your long list. Why maim me, when you can kill me. As it stands at the moment, I can't stop you from doing that."

"Because if I kill you now, you'll grieve no pain for Mako and you won't feel the excruciating pain of what I shall inflict on you shortly."

"But you realise that if you don't kill me, I will eventually come after you_"

"You are gutless Kixi, you won't kill me unless it is in self defence. You'll have to arrest me and I will eventually get out of jail one way of another assuming you can even catch me. After I am done with you, you'll be reduced to zero that you'll barely want to show your face to anyone."

"And who said anything about me killing you or arresting you Kes. I have other ideas perfectly suited to psychos like you."

Kes starred at Kixi confused.

"What do you mean you stupid Jedi woman, if you don't come after me trying to kill me or arrest me, what else do you intend to do?"

Kes demanded to know.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Kixi smiled at Kes despite the tremendous amounts of pain she was already in.

"I'm not uttering a word, and you won't get it out of me no matter how much you intend to beat me up, so the way I see it is if you're worried, just get it over and done with and put me out of my misery now."

"Ha! You think you are gonna sucker me in to killing you? Not a chance. I'll take my chances then, as I doubt you'll ever be able to catch me once I'm done with you now."

Kes finished off her sentence by then punching Kixi in the left eye. A punch that would normally have eventually resulted in a black eye, although in Kixi's case, that would soon be irrelevant as what would soon follow would be a lot worse.

CHAPTER 4.

Kes's comm unit began beeping.

"Ah and now who could this be."

Kes said knowing all too well who it was, but Kixi had no idea just yet. She spoke into the comm unit, still speaking in Züncålidiom. That immediately caught Kixi's attention. And Kes had taken special attention to have made sure to have noticed.

"Kes do you copy? Kes."

The voice in the comm unit said.

"Yes I'm here. Thanks for coming on time to pick me up, I was kinda getting bored here as I've accomplished what I set out to do. Well almost all of it."

"Copy that Kes, we have a lock on your location. We'll land on the closest landing pad to you and wait for you there. That's unless you want us to use the transporter ?"

"No transporter. Just land, I'll be there shortly. Just wrapping up a few things."

"Who were you talking to?"

"Ha ha I knew you would ask. It's a Sajnen scout ship. Actually to be more accurate, a Sajnen _**Imperial**_ scout ship."

"Imperial? What do you mean Imperial?"

"Well when we left the then Sajnen Confederate close to 17 years ago. Something like that anyway. Much has changed since. Lord Xiz'Jhan the guy you served as First Prime, he's conquered the entire confederate, including those pesky aliens the Xendaj plus others. He's now the _**glorious**_ emperor. He rules with an iron fist. Like things should be. Now that's what I'm fucking taking about!"

Kes exclaimed with triumph.

"So it's happening then, as my father warned me years ago."

"Your daddy. Ha! Didn't he eject you from his House for what was it again. Oh yes, for creating biological weapons to kill the Xendaj. Now how could he have possibly have told you since you never have seen him since. All those many years ago when I actually respected you as a warrior and was proud to serve you, the great Kixi Rajki."

Kes said in a very mocking voice.

"He came to me in a vision through the Force. He's helped guide me ever since."

"Oh all the hocus pocus mambo Force bullshit. You believe in that crap Kixi. Oh of course you do. After all, you're a fucking soft arse Jedi. I guess your pissy father and his ways guiding you over the years has helped change you. Into this weak little Jedi in which you have become. _**Pathetic**_ , the lot of you Rajki scumbags."

"I'm stronger and better than you'll ever be."

"Yes it really shows, you couldn't even stop me from killing Mako."

Kes picked up Mako's head which was slumped facing face down on the floor as she said those words, and then slammed it back down hard on to the floor.

"Luckily for her, dead people can't feel things."

Again Kes was speaking in a mocking voice.

"Now what was I getting to. Oh yeah, that's a Sajnen scout ship coming to pick me up. And guess what, Lord Xiz'Jhan's invasion fleet isn't far behind. Umm probably a good month away at the most."

"Invasion fleet? How did he manage to get a whole fleet this far?"

"Doesn't really matter now does it." Kes half winked at Kixi.

"What matters is that they're here and I'll be reuniting myself with the people I truly belong with. You Kixi... well you can rot here with your dead lover over there."

Kes pointed her head at Mako's body to the side of Kixi.

"Sajnen technology has advanced in the last 20 or so years. Weapons, propulsion, cloaking devices, transporters. Umm even biological weapons, ones you sweetheart helped create are more deadlier than ever."

Kes again said that to mock Kixi.

"Yes _**you**_ helped create when _**you**_ were a worthy warrior. How ironic that you sit here now all broken and shattered. But then again so does your entire pathetic House, your father _**and your**_ family you pathetic swine."

"Whatever you hope to achieve, we will fight you."

"Who you, the Jedi, or the Republic? Perhaps if you and the Sith empires were one, then maybe, but you are all divided, and furthermore, our technology is far more advanced. You will all fall and bow to your new emperor, Lord Xiz'Jhan and I will be at loyal his side."

"Yeah for until he betrays you and no longer needs you anymore."

Kixi retorted and for the first time laughed mocking back at Kes.

"Remember I should know all about that, _**after all**_ I've already experienced it first hand."

"You experienced it first hand because you were weak. Weakened by your love for Mako. He tried to have her killed several times. He failed and you fled, for here. I guess I'm worthy then because I succeeded where he failed." Kes said proudly.

"Well then go to him and start licking his arsee. That's all you were ever good for anyway Kes."

Kes slapped Kixi for her comment.

"You need to learn to not talk out of line."

"Oh the truth hurts doesn't it Kes."

"Not as bad as me killing your precious Mako is hurting you now and will continue to do so for the rest of your miserable fucking life, or what will be left of your life once I'm done with you slut."

Kes retorted back once again displaying Mako's ring on her finger with an evil grin.

"So you should now go back to your feeble Jedi council and report the pending invasion. Of course they're going to ask you how you came across knowing so much about us Sajnens. And oh dear after all these years, you never told them the truth about your origins, your _**extra**_ galactic origins that is. After all you yourself are Sajnen too."

Kes had made sure to emphasise the next part.

"And furthermore that _**you**_ served the will be conquer of this galaxy, Lord Xiz'Jhan as his first prime. Good luck, I sincerely hope you the best of luck".

Kes put her right hand over her heart to look like she was sincere of course only to mock Kixi further.

"I'll figure something out, that's not your problem you twisted monster."

"Oh I'm sure you will. And I can't wait to see you and your pathetic Jedi, allies or whatever you want to call them fall before us."

"What a vivid imagination."

"You don't believe me? Oh you will Kixi Rajki you will. You will become a true believer."

Kes noticed that Kixi slowly began moving her fingers. And her arms too. It was only a slight movement, but it had meant that the paralytic agent that Kes had injected into her was wearing off. And once it did, Kes would stand no chance against the Jedi. Not unless she killed her now which she didn't want to as it would defeat the purpose, or she called it a night and left. The latter choice was the obvious choice for Kes in this instance. Kes could see the determination in Kixi's eyes to get up and move and without doubt get to Kes for her horrific acts.

"I see the sedation is wearing off Kixi. So I guess I'll be seeing you. Once again thanks for Mako's ring, I think it looks a lot better on me."

Kes couldn't help but say that one last time. She then quickly grabbed Kixi by the hair and pushed her head back as she punched Kixi in the gut several times. Kixi groaned as Kes repeatedly hit her.

"This will keep you put for a few more minutes whore."

Kes said close to her ear and then spitting on her face. She eyed Kixi eye to eye, pure hatred in her eyes as she starred at the Jedi's helpless eyes. Without hesitation she then elbowed Kixi to the side of the head. It knocked kixi out cold as she rolled to the side on top of Mako's slumped body which was already to the side of her.

"I guess that's goodnight then and goodbye."

Kes smiled down wickedly at the bodies of the deceased Mako and unconscious Kixi.

"Time to go."

She said out aloud as she turned and was about to leave for the awaiting scout ship that had landed at the nearby landing pad earlier on.

"Oh and there is one more thing."

Kes said out aloud even though Kixi was knocked out cold and wouldn't hear a thing.

"A gift just for you."

Kes had been wearing a Holoprojecting camera on her forehead the whole time. She had recorded the whole ordeal for her own viewing pleasure for later. A sickening thought just that alone, but Kes had waited years to finally have gotten her chance to do all this so she thought recording it would be a perfect memento. And one she would share with her victim Kixi. She took out the memory chip in the recorder and then took out another device. She quickly, but carefully made a copy of it. She bent down to where Kixi laid. She could see that Kixi was slowly coming back to consciousness.

"I guess I didn't smack you hard enough bitch."

Kes murmured in disappointment.

"I guess I'll just have to try harder this time around you fucking wrench."

Kixi moved her head a little and her body began twitching slowly due to the paralytic agent drugs now almost completely worn off. Kixi's eyes were half opened as Kes roughly put her knee on her chest and applied all her body weight down on Kixi to ensure that she would remain pinned down. Kes then put one hand on her throat to keep Kixi from lifting her head up as she showed the copied memory data chip to Kixi with the other hand.

"Here's a little memento for my outstanding night I had with Mako and yourself today."

Kes laughed after she confirmed that Kixi saw the chip and then put it in her shirt's front pocket.

"There you go, all yours to remember this moment of triumph."

Kes suddenly could feel Kixi trying to move her body. The paralytic agent had worn off. If she got up, Kes would be in serious trouble.

"Oh no you don't."

Kes shouted as she, without hesitation went ahead striking Kixi in the face with several powerful elbow strikes. The first was a highly effecting blow that easily broke Kixi's jaw to Kes's satisfactory surprise. The second fractured her nose and caused blood to gash out of it, and the third and final blow to the temple knocked her out cold again. Kixi lay cold and unconscious on the floor next to the deceased Mako, her soul mate. _What a lovely sight,_ Kes once again thought to herself as she picked up both Kixi's hand and Mako's cold limp hand and put them together.

"There you go, you got to end the day off as one happy couple."

Kes laughed out aloud, but for whatever reason she just wasn't satisfied with what she had done. She bent down again and picked up Mako's head. Looked into her lifeless eyes, smiled at the sight and thought to herself, _Smashing your head in won't make a difference as you're already dead like you should've been years ago._ She dropped her head and picked up

Kixi's head. Her nose was bleeding and the left side of her jaw was clearly smashed as Kes held her head up and starred at the unconscious Kixi's face. Kes then grabbed the back of Kixi's head by her hair, turned her face to face the floor and began to repeatedly smash it on the floor.

"Literally I'm gonna rearrange your pretty fucking face."

The result would be devastating for Kixi, as her face would be completely shattered, meaning Kixi would require facial reconstruction surgery once she was eventually rescued. Now Kes was satisfied as she looked down at the floor blooded from Kixi's shattered face.

"Sweet dreams whore."

She kicked Kixi in the gut who was emotionless due to the fact that she was already unconscious. She then just happened to notice a light bleep rapidly under the top of Kixi's dress, just under the waist line. She bent down again to take a look. Slightly pushing Kixi's dress down she saw exactly what it was. A Sajnen tracking device. She had alerted someone she was here and in trouble. _Whoever that was could be here at any moment._ She unclipped the device from the underneath of Kixi's dress and put it on the ground. She then got up, stomped on the device breaking it.

This time she would really leave, and leave them both alone where they lay as she eventually would run for her awaiting ship knowing that some else, possibly a rescuer were on their way here and she didn't want to be around when they eventually showed up.

However as Kes starred at the blood stained floor, blood mostly from Kixi's now battered face, anger still continued to flare from within her. She was struggling to control the anger that had suddenly erupted from within her. She had until now been able to hold it in, despite her already killing Mako, and very much maiming the Jedi whom she starred at helplessly before her with nothing more than pure hatred in her eyes.

"You fucking piece of shit Jedi lesbian whore secretly called for help without me fucking realising it."

"Fuck!"

"Really, fucking fuck!"

She yelled out in total frustration and annoyance at herself for not having picked up on the matter earlier on. She had been so excited after slowly draining the life from Mako and subsequently killing her, that she had somewhat lost her concentration when the Jedi activated her distress signal. Someone was definitely on their way now, that was a certainty. The thought alone caused Kes to become totally erratic. Like a Rancor suddenly gone crazy. Kes pulled out a small baton on the side of her utility belt, the same baton she had earlier on used to hit Mako with on the back of her head to knock her down. Once again she picked up Kixi's unconscious body, this time by the back of the neck and began violently hitting her across the back of her head with it. As she did, blood splattered everywhere. The walls became stained with the Jedi's blood, and continued to splatter elsewhere such as on Kixi's own hair, on Mako's corpse which lay next to Kixi and all over Kes' own clothes and face, the end result even though she was already unconscious would be absolutely traumatising for the Jedi Kixi Rajki. As Kes continued to violently beat the Jedi up fracturing her skull in the process, she frantically yelled out.

"For fucks sake just die already you fucking piece of shit."

As those words came out of her mouth, and upon feeling Kixi's blood on her mouth, nose and eyes, she realised that if she continued bashing her, that in any moment, the Jedi would be joining her wrench of a companion, Mako Zaneca in the afterlife. Kes suddenly stopped hitting her, Kixi's blood dripping from her baton and face, starring at the still breathing Jedi, realising that she had just fell short of killing her outright. Kes dropped the bloody unconscious Kixi back on the floor next to her dead companion. Breathing very heavily she now realised what she had done. Out of her fit of rage, she almost killed Kixi even though she had just only wanted to maim her. Good thing help was really on its way for her, she thought to herself as she got up and finally decided to call it a night.

CHAPTER 5.

Kixi was helpless as Kes yelled words of hate into her ear. She was helpless as Kes grabbed her head and repeatedly smashed her face on the cold durasteel floor. She could feel bones shattering and blood oozing out as pain spread from her face to the rest of her body. The pounding continued as Kes' words of insults became nothing but a distortion and then she slipped from consciousness to unconsciousness again.

She saw a white light flash before her, as then in an instant she found herself in an open field. Yet she was surrounded by a white light as before her stood several figures separated by an invisible divide. Kixi stood at a crossroads. Behind her the world of the living. In front of her the Elysian Fields, the place where through the Force, the souls that have left the physical world would reside. It was a higher plane of existence, the afterlife so to say. To Kixi's left stood her father, Hajkon, behind him her mother and others she recognised from long ago. People she had loved, had been close to and long missed. To the right stood Mako, recently deceased, murdered in cold blood, Kixi's soul mate and best friend.

"Your time is not now my child."

Hajkon spirit spoke out to her. His voice was like an echo.

"Much you have to do. The balance of order is in your hands my daughter. You are key to the defeat of lord Xiz'Jhan. You are key to defeating his armies of darkness and enduring that he does not enslave the citizens of this galaxy. You are vital in restoring the Sajnen nations to their former selves and then uniting them in one free federation. The Force will guide you, one with it you are not ready to become part of."

Kixi was overwhelmed. She understood her purpose but all she could think about was Mako. Mako called to her. Kixi stretched her arm out to her wanting to reach her, touch her, hold her.

"No Kixi, hold back. _**Do not**_ cross the divide. You _**must**_ live. You _**mus**_ t fulfil your purpose which has been laid out for you. Only you alone can fulfil it."

Her voice too was like an echo.

"But I love you, I will miss you, I only want to be with you."

"I know that, and I love you too. You won't miss me as I'll always be here. Stretch out you're your feelings, with the Force and I will be wherever you are, always. In time we will be reunited here. I will be waiting. Your father and the others will be waiting. In the bigger scheme of things, the eons of time that will pass, the generations after generations that will come and go, the time from now and years that will pass before you, and until you finally cross that divide, will be in the context of the universe like nothing more than a spec of dirt in a huge field. We'll be together for eternity Kixi, and I will await you here, watch over you and be in your mind and soul. What you see in the physical world is temporary, but real love is forever."

Kixi could feel the tears in her eyes as Mako's spirit spoke to her.

"You are a complete Jedi. Fulfil your purpose, but never lose your way or divert from your path. You have come a long way to throw it all away. Find Kes and avenge me the Jedi way. Do not allow hate to take over."

Kixi put her arm down, even though she wanted to leap over the invisible divide and embrace Mako.

"I understand my purpose. I will strive to complete it. You my love Mako, you are my drive, my motivation, my reason to want to succeed and to want to live. To live and fight for freedom, for the people, and in your honour. Forever I love you and I look forward to one day joining you here as one soul."

In that instant Kixi moved away from the Mako, her father and the others all moving away, disappearing. The Elysian Fields suddenly disappeared as a white light flashed before her and then everything went black, as Kixi fell into total unconsciousness.

CHAPTER 6.

As Kes was inside the turbolift moving upward towards the landing platform to her awaiting ship, she pulled out and old holographic image of both Kixi and her standing together. The image was at least almost 20 years old. Kixi in her then more familiar blonde hair, bob style with fringe, and Kes with her long styled hair, which she still had now. The two looked good together in the image, and were clearly happy. _Ah the good old days_ , Kes thought out aloud. _When you and I enjoyed doing what we did, when you were a worthy warrior. You changed and softened up over the years Kixi_. Kes shook her head in disappointment as she continued to stare at the image. _I'm still and will always be the beautiful looking deceitful assassin that I've always been. No hard feelings for back there Kixi, but I believe I was rightfully obliged to kill Mako and beat the crap out of you. I hope you now continue to suffer painfully for your loss, and through your injuries, both of which I again justly had to do to you Kixi and proudly so_. Kes smiled as she finally turned off her holographic image, feeling more satisfied than she had felt since both Kixi and her had been close friends all those years ago. Anyone that would hear of this alone would take Kes as an absolute maniac. Just to see her speaking those words to a hologram of a person that she without remorse maimed and killed her best friend and soul mate would be disturbing enough. Let alone the actual atrocity she had just committed. The turbolift finally reached the platform. Her ship awaited her. She walked to her ship. She looked as elegant as always had beenas she walked to it. Her beauty and stunning looks hadn't changed over the years. She was Kes the silent and deadly assassin. Anyone that she deemed not worthy of being allowed to live would be ended according by her. Anyone that messed with her would feel her wrath. And she was damn proud of it too.

Her Sajnen scout ship was waiting for her on the landing platform. She hurried into the ship and the moment she boarded, it lifted off. Kes went straight to the cockpit where the pilot was along with his navigator.

"What's the hurry?"

The navigator pointed out to the view screen.

"That."

Kes looked out and could see another ship approaching the floating skyhook and undoubtedly the one that Kixi's Sajnen tracking device had alerted.

"Looks Sith. And the only Sith I can think of that would be coming here now out of nowhere is Kixi's friend, Alexis Mila." Kes immediately guessed.

"The Jedi has Sith friends? That's a novelty." The pilot said sounding all surprised.

"Apparently Kixi saved her master's life or something. How heroic of her to go save Kixi back to return the favour."

Kes continued saying shaking her head in disapproval.

"I wouldn't worry about them, they won't be pursing us since Kixi is in big trouble down there."

Kes said with a huge grin on her face.

"You mean you let her live?"

"I did exactly as planned. I murdered Mako and like seriously maimed that Jedi whore Kixi Rajki."

Kes shrugged, head high as she spoke all proud of herself.

"You should've killed her dammit."

"And if I did, she won't grieve or suffer. This way she'll suffer and grieve the loss of Mako and furthermore suffer from the serious injuries I inflicted upon her."

"You think that was such a good idea? She'll come after you once she recovers."

"Bah!" Kes spat to the side.

"She can try but she won't have the guts to kill me in cold blood, so let her try. Besides I totally smashed her face in, and severely fractured her skull. She's going to take a lot to recover, that's assuming she ever does. Psychologically she is a wreck now. I doubt she'll ever recover from that alone."

Kes burst out into laughter. The pilot then thought the better than to argue with her as Kes softly put her hand on his shoulder as he was flying the ship. She obviously had no intention to hurt him, however just feeling her cold hand touch him and knowing who she was and what she was capable of sent shivers down the pilot's spine.

"Send out a jamming signal, as it will confuse their sensors and prevent them from identifying us."

Kes instructed the navigator seated next to the pilot as the ship raced away from the skyhook and into hyperspace.

CHAPTER 7.

As Alexis' ship approached the small Skyhook, the pilot Jariah Tyke noticed a small unknown ship type leaving. It was emitting some kind of strange signal, a pulse wave of some sort perhaps, and it was scrambling the sensors on their ship.

"That ship, it's causing our systems to go funny, it's emitting something."

"Probably some sort of jamming frequency."

"Why would they want to jam us or anyone, they seem to be leaving in such a hurry too."

"Not sure, perhaps they do not want to be identified. I can sense three beings on board, none are Kixi Rajki."

"Still it's strange. They must be perhaps hiding something?"

"Perhaps, but at this stage not relevant."

"Sensors pickup one very weak life sign on the Skyhook. Probably human by the looks of the read out."

Alexis eyed the console's display and then stretched out with the Force."

"It is her, Kixi Rajki. She is badly hurt, I can feel her life force draining. Land the ship Jariah. Over there next to that what looks like a D5 Mantis Patrol Craft."

"Affirmative."

"While you wait for me to return, see if you can get into that D5 Mantis ship. It's Kixi's companion Mako's ship, so I would take it she came here in that. Last time I was in that ship, it had basic medical facilities. I think we're gonna need to use them. Although weird, I sense only one person on this Skyhook, and that's Kixi. Mako would usually be wherever this ship is."

"Maybe she left on that other ship, as a prisoner?"

Alexis paused a moment and shook her head.

"I have a feeling something terrible has happened."

She called out to Servabris, her HK-51 Series Assassin Droid.

"Servabris, come with me please, we are going down to rescue the Jedi Kixi Rajki."

"As you command master Sith."

The Sith warrior Alexis and her droid then quickly exited their ship and ran for the turbolift heading straight for the injured Jedi.

As Alexis reached her destination, she saw two bodies slumped on the floor. Her fears regarding Mako were true. She ran to where they lay and knelt down on one knee before them. She put her hand and fingers to the side of Mako's neck to feel for a pulse, but as already expected she felt nothing but coldness. Mako was dead. She moved to Kixi. Her hair on the back of her head was covered in blood. She turned her around. Her face was also covered in blood, shattered and probably unrecognisable to anyone not acquainted to her.

"Servabris I need to get her on that D5 to have her treated, there is a med droid on that ship. It will suffice for until we reach Darth Ratnik's ship where she can receive proper treatment."

Alexis had already lifted the unconscious Kixi using the Force and her body was floating around a metre in the air.

"Servabris take Mako's body back to the D5."

"But she is dead Master Sith. What would be the point in that?"

"She meant everything to Kixi. She won't want us to leave her behind. She will want to give her a proper funeral."

"Very well then Master Sith."

The assassin droid picked up Mako's corpse from the cold durasteel floor as they then all quickly made their way back to the landing platform where Jariah had already made his way into the Phantom Chaser, Mako's D5-Mantis and had already began prepping the med facilities and med droid for their pending arrival.

The small med room on board the Phantom Chaser was small but had two medical benches. Servabris placed the deceased Mako on one and stood there awaiting his next instruction. Alexis carefully place Kixi on the other. The ship's med droid immediately began working on her, stabilising the bleeding, and doing other stuff to keep her alive. Her condition would remain critical, but stable.

"Jariah transmit the coordinates of the whereabouts of Lord Ratnik's ship to this ship. Once done, fly our ship there, we'll follow in this ship. Servabris you will fly this ship while I stay here with Kixi. Once we reach Lord Ratnik's ship, she'll receive proper treatment there."

"Pardon me for asking, but she is a Jedi, are you sure this is such a great idea?"

"In the spite of recent attacks, we're about to form a temporary alliance with Jedi and the Republic. At least our Sith faction is. These invaders, whoever they are call themselves the Sajnen Empire, or something, they've attacked fringe settlements of both Republic and Imperial control. And they're a big threat from what I've heard, highly advanced with possibly more ships. We've only seen a tiny part of it I've been told."

"That ship leaving this Skyhook as we were coming, I couldn't make out what sort of ship it was and it appeared to have tech unfamiliar to us. You think it was one of those ships?"

"Hard to say. We don't even know where they are from, perhaps from the unknown regions of the Galaxy?"

Kixi began to groan slowly as she slowly started regaining her consciousness.

"Okay Jariah, we need to move, let's go now."

Jariah rushed out of the ship, transmitted the required coordinates to the Phantom Chaser and the two ships quickly launched from the Skyhook, entered hyperspace, soon to reach Darth Ratnik's flagship the Exeter.

CHAPTER 8.

Kixi's voice was faint as she tried to speak.

"Alexis is that you?"

The Sith warrior turned to Kixi, picked up her hand and held it tight.

"Yes Kixi it is me. You have been severely hurt by whoever attacked you. We are heading to our flagship, the Exeter where you'll then be properly treated."

Kixi's struggling to speak wanted to say something but the med droid was trying to encourage her not to. Although Alexis sensed it was something important.

"Med droid, let her speak, just for a few minutes, as it is urgent."

The med droid complied as Kixi spoke slowly, her voice distorted due to her broken jaw.

"I heard you say Sajnen invaders. I know what they are and where they are from. Alexis, you are Sith, but I trust you with my life. This rescue of yours sums up my trust in you. What I am about to tell you I've never told anyone. Not the Jedi Council, not even my master, nobody. I am telling you this because now I may not survive to ever tell anyone."

"Don't speak like that Kixi, I didn't come rescue you for you to die on me. Hang in there friend, hang in there."

Kixi tried to smile, but couldn't. Her face and jaw had been smashed.

"I know a lot about these Sajnen attackers and their leader. Their leader is a powerful Dark Jedi called Lord Xiz'Jhan. Their tech which I know much about is overall more superior than ours. And they're not from the unknown regions."

Kixi coughed a little as the med droid injected some more drugs into Kixi.

"They're extra galactic."

Alexis looked at her friend in doubt.

"I see the doubt in you Alexis, and I don't blame you. What I never told anyone is that almost 20 years ago, my crew and I came to this galaxy from what was then was the Sajnen Confederate in a far away galaxy called Androj'Meden. I Alexis, am Sajnen."

Alexis starred at Kixi, stunned at what she just heard, never ever once expecting it.

"We were the second lot of Sajnens to venture into this galaxy. Another we know little about had ventured here about 20 years before us, so about 40 years ago. But there is more. I served Lord Xiz'Jhan as his First Prime which was very much his right hand. I was nothing like the Jedi you have known me as Alexis. I did many unspeakable things including the development of biological weapons. Then he betrayed me and I had nowhere to go. So I came here to fulfil my life as a Jedi."

"Your attackers, were they Sajnen?"

"My attacker, her name is Kes En'jusek. A dangerous and ruthless assassin. Once we were friends. Until today I thought we were. Her attack Mako and myself was personal, unprovoked and motivated by her fuelled hate towards Mako. She was jealous of her and after sedating me with some form of powerful paralytic agent, she killed her slowly to spite me. She then refused to kill me so I could suffer the loss for the rest of my life. She of cause maimed me to let me live, and her crippling me helped her escape. She must've learnt about the Sajnen threat and told me. You Alexis just clarified it. Kes has joined them. She is Sajnen too. On my shirt pocket there is a data chip. She recorded the entire ordeal. Watch all of it."

Alexis retrieved the data chip and would later watch the shocking ordeal and cold blooded murder of Mako committed by Kes. Even as a Sith warrior she would find it shocking and horrific. This video would at an even later time be viewed by members of the Jedi council, Kixi's master George O Rourke and her Padawan Soreen Calixte, all of whom would be shocked and unable to fathom the reasoning behind it.

"A ship was leaving as we approached this location. It was sending some jamming signal, a type I've never seen before. They were in a hurry to leave. My guess was that they were jamming us to hide their identity. "

"That would make sense. The ship was indeed a Sajnen ship then. They didn't want their presence revealed here just yet."

The med droid spoke.

"You need to rest now, you are going to need a facial reconstruction as well as other life saving surgeries,"

Kixi turned to Alexis.

"Before anyone proceeds with that, you need to get into contact with my master, George O Rourke. It is imperative that this happens. Mention the name Chieade Lama to him. He'll know what all that means."

"Okay Kixi. Rest up now. I will send a long range communication message through hyperspace to the Republic ships rendezvousing with the Exeter. We'll send them your request and the urgency of it."

"I can't thank you enough Alexis."

The Sith warrior smiled in appreciation.

"It's all good. Just rest for now please."

Alexis said brushing at Kixi's hair. She could feel her pain. Pain is what gave the Sith warrior her power. Feeling her friend's pain at that present moment was giving her immense strength. But the Sith had control over her emotions. Kixi was her friend and she would protect her now with all she had, since now she was more vulnerable than she had ever been before laying and what possibly could be her deathbed.

CHAPTER 9.

As they arrived on the Exeter, an Imperial II-class star destroyer, both the Phantom Chaser and the Dark Paladin, Alexis Mila's Fury-class interceptor, were cleared to land in its hangar bay. A medical team was awaiting them there. As was Kixi's master George O Rourke, a blue skinned Nautolan male, and her padawan Soreen Calixte, a young brunette human female. The two had received Alexis' long range communication message and had made their way to the Exeter, ahead of the scheduled rendezvous meeting time with the other Jedi and Republic ships.

As Kixi was exited from the ship on a hoversled, Alexis remained by her side. She instructed for the Phantom Chaser to be shut and not touched for until it would be moved later on into one of the Republic capital ships. Mako's deceased body was on board and a funeral would be held for her at a later time once Kixi would recover. As the medical team rushed Kixi to the operating theatre and table, Alexis, George and Soreen followed them swiftly. Both her master and padawan had never really been fond of her Sith friend, for the obvious reasons. Just how they had become close friends was more a mystery to them , yet she had rescued Kixi and showed deep sincere concern for her friend. This earned their respect and gratitude for the Sith somewhat. Alexis began speaking to both, in a low but deep almost emotionless voice, however her speech was directed mostly to Kixi' padawan.

"Kixi's soul mate Mako is dead, viciously murdered. Her body is on board her ship. Kixi will need time to recover after her surgery. Ensure in the meantime, or after her surgery is done, that you prepare her funeral. I don't need to remind you how close Kixi was to Mako. She will be devastated probably for some time."

The padawan responded, her voice sounding extremely concerning for her master.

"Yes, yes, I'll get to it once I know Master Kixi is going to be okay."

George then put his hand on her shoulder to comfort Kixi's young padawan.

"She is going to make it. Have faith. She is strong in the Force and her will to fight. She will come through. You must believe and have faith."

Alexis pulled out a data chip.

"This was left behind by Kixi's attacker and Mako's assassin. By the way, it's a she, and apparently she was known to both Kixi and Mako. Her name I believe is Kes En'jusek."

Both Kixi's master and padawan's eyes lit as they heard the name. She was clearly well known to them. In fact Kixi's master George O Rourke had met Kes on several occasions as Kes was a part of Kixi's crew on board her starship the MXS Morihei Ueshiba. He could see the pure evil in her, the coldness and the general hate towards others. He had spoken out many a time to Kixi that she could not be ever trusted fully, to break ties with her and that potentially she could turn against her or anyone else of her friends. Kixi had always been a stubborn one. Now in not taking his advice, her companion was dead and she herself was fighting for dear life, all at the hands of Kes En'jusek.

"She recorded the entire ordeal. I've watched it on Kixi's request and she asked for the two of you to see it. Although warning in advance, it is quite disturbing and horrific."

Alexis then handed over the data chip to Jedi master George O Rourke who would later, with Kixi's padawan review the recording.

As Kixi was about to be brought through to the operating theatre doors, her master George O Rourke motioned for the medical team to stop a moment. Kixi was coming in and out of consciousness.

"Kixi."

Her master called out to her as Kixi weakly looked up at him. He took hold of her hand and spoke.

"Are you certain that you want the surgeons to reconstruct your face in the image of Chieade Lama? This is not something to take in lightly."

Kixi's voice was weak but she managed to slur her words out slowly.

"I, I, ha, have nooo choice. I, I'm the best chance to defeat the Sajnen Imperial invasion and…..and Lord Xiz'Jhan. As Chiiii-".

Kixi coughed painfully as she closed her eyes and then opened them again.

"As Chieade Lama with all the knowledge of Kixi Rajki, it will give me the chance to succeed and help us triumph in this moment of…. dark…..ness."

George held her hand tightly to give his former padawan the strength and courage she needed. He knew Kixi was keen to do what she was about to do, but at the same time just how frightened she was summoning all her strength for what she was about to do. Her padawan Soreen moved to the other side of Kixi and tightly held her other hand.

"I'll be here by your side master. Always."

Kixi tried to smile to both her master and padawan as Alexis watched in silence.

"To mo, mo, most people, Kixi Rajki died on that skyhook with the lo-ve of her life Mako. But to all of you I will always be Kixi. From this point forward, Chieade Lama will be born. United together as one force, we will battle the foes of darkness that stand in the way of freedom before us now, and only as one, together shall we preeeeeee….vail."

As Kixi finished off her words her head fell back as she again become unconscious. One of the med staff intervened.

"Okay that is enough talk, we need to operate on her now, otherwise she _**will**_ die."

They brought Kixi through into the operating theatre where Kixi would not only undergo lifesaving surgery, but also be transformed into Chieade Lama. George O Rourke, Soreen Calixte and Alexis Mila would patiently wait nervously for several hours outside the operating room, until the surgery would be over.

CHAPTER 10.

Several days had passed since Kixi's surgery. Since the surgery, her body had been fully placed in a Bacta tank accelerating the process of her healing. Now a week later she was slowly finally feeling herself again. She stood and starred at herself in the mirror. She studied the features on her face. She looked different. Her hair was still red, her eyes a crystal blue and her skin a palish white as it always had been. However her face was totally different. Due to it being surgically reconstructed, a look different by Kixi's own choice, after her horrific injuries inflicted by the woman assassin Kes En'jusek, who had once been her friend.

Kixi was back on Voss now. The home plant to the Silver Sanctum. Her hair was still long, but mostly evenly brushed back to both the left and right of her head. Her read coloured hair was also tucked in so it would only go as far as the back of her neck. As are result, the hair on the back of her head was thick and almost looked as if she were wearing a helmet. She wore a thin jewellery type headband around her head and was dressed in her Jedi robes. It was to be a day of mourning. It was the day of Mako's funeral. Kixi was ready. She heard a soft knock on her door and slowly opened it. It was her master, George O Rourke.

"Are you ready Kixi?"

"Yes." Kixi said nodding to her master.

Kixi then closed the door behind her as the two Jedi would silently make there way to where the others awaited, where the body of Mako Zaneca Rajki lay peacefully on a pyre. Kixi saw many people there. Her own padawan Soreen Calixte, the crew of her long time friends from the MXS Morihei Ueshiba, Jedi ranging from padawans to masters from everywhere, Republic officials, civilians and even her Sith friend that had rescued her, Alexis Mila.

Kixi walked up to the pyre, head down where Mako lay. She slowly climbed to the top of it. Mako lay there, peacefully. She appeared as if she were sleeping. Kixi would take a look at her for one last time. She picked up and held her cold hand and put her face close to Mako's as she spoke.

"Rest in peace, in this world and in the next, you are the greatest gift the Force could ever give me. I love you forever and we shall once again be reunited as one when my time comes for me to cross the divide into your realm."

Kixi kept starring down at Mako's body, she was at peace. Kixi's eyes were full of nothing but sorrow. Kixi brushed her hand slowly across Mako's hair and then proceeded to slowly kiss her on the forehead.

"You're death will be avenged my love, your last wish will be fulfilled, this I promise you with all my heart."

Kixi slowly moved her head away from Mako, stopped brushing her hair and after kissing her hand, put it back down allowing it to rest on the side of her body.

"Your memory will always be with me and my will and motivation to succeed. Rest in peace my love, rest in peace."

Kixi slowly climbed down from the pyre. Her padawan Soreen awaited her below with a torch and handed it to Kixi. Kixi took it and after several seconds used it to light up the bottom of the pyre. She took a few steps back and watched as slowly the fire engulfed the entire pyre along with Mako's body. Her master O Rourke stood to the right of Kixi, hand behind her back to comfort his former padawan, and Kixi's own padawan Calixte stood to her left. Kixi looked on, in her mind she already knew how she would make Kes En'jusek pay the ultimate price for this, but wouldn't utter a word about it to anyone, as everyone slowly watched and stood in silence, bidding Mako their final goodbyes.

CHAPTER 11.

On the outer fringes of the Galaxy, at Vector Prime, a large fleet of ships began to emerge from hyperspace. Hundreds upon hundreds of ships, some over a kilometre long, others in the form of huge battle platforms, as well as many smaller battleships and cruisers, each extremely powerful in its own right. Lord Xiz'Jhan, Dark Jedi and now absolute ruler of the newly forged Sajnen Empire which had originated from the Androj'Meden Galaxy stood on the bridge of the largest of the huge battle platforms, the MPS Genghis Khan. Several of his scout ships as well as some battleships had already initiated their spree across small Republic and Imperial settlements and bases, alerting them of the pending menace that was about to follow. Yet all they had seen thus far was the icing on the tip of the iceberg.

The beginning of a new deadly conflict was looming as suddenly the hundreds of Sajnen ships cloaked themselves. The new threat was not only powerful, but also highly advanced in terms of its technological capabilities. However there was only one, one that was key vital to stopping them. Chieade Lama. The threat from the forces of Lord Xiz'Jhan was so great, yet only one, one that was once one of them would hold the balance of power that in the end would either make or break. Yet Lord Xiz'Jhan would not know it, that Chieade Lama was in fact Kixi Rajki, Sajnen herself and former First Prime of Sunrider, his former First Prime decades ago, for the once ruling House in which Lord Xiz'Jhan himself was head of, before he forcibly conquered the entire Sajnen Confederate. As far as the general public was concerned, Kixi Rajki had perished that fatal night, when both herself and Mako were attacked unprovoked, and Mako unjust-fully slain.

EPILOGUE

Several months later, Kes En'jusek was sitting in her quarters aboard her Mandalorian Kom'rk-class fighter/transport, the Medusa, which was docked inside Lord Xiz'Jhan's MPS Genghis Khan. She was connected to the galaxy wide Holonet reading up on news, events, headlines when she stumbled across something which got her off the edge of her seat. It read;

 **In Breaking News, the Jedi Master Kixi Rajki is dead!**

Kes starred at the entry on her ship's terminal. Was she seeing this correctly. _Kixi Rajki dead?_ She sat back down as she tapped on the entry. As she started reading the entry she realised it was dated back from several months. In fact around a week after her encounter with both Kixi Rajki and her companion Mako Zaneca in which she murdered Mako and had left Kixi with serious life threatening injuries. The message was short and read ;

 **As the new threat and onslaught from the unknown invaders continues, the Jedi Council hereby informs us of the sad loss of another fallen peacekeeper. Master Kixi Rajki was found gravely injured alongside her long time companion and partner, Mako Zaneca Rajki. Mako was pronounced dead at the scene, while Kixi died not long after from what doctors have described as horrific head and facial injuries, yet speculation from other sources suggest that she passed away from no longer having the will or desire to live. Whatever this means is yet unclear, nonetheless, the Jedi, her fellow friends and the Republic are in mourning over this tragic loss.**

Kes re-read the message several times over _. I killed a Jedi!_ She didn't know if she should feel exhilarated or the opposite. She could've killed her where she had laid, along side Mako, but had chosen to maim her so she could live to grieve the loss of her partner. Perhaps she had inflicted more damage to her than she should've at that moment's fit of rage. _Too bad_ she thought to herself. In the end she had succeeded. Mako was dead by her hand and if it were true, Kixi had died not solely by the injuries she had caused, but by the will of no longer having any desire to live, meaning the grieving of her slain soul mate Mako. _She suffered a lot_ , Kes said to herself. _Good. And now she's dead too and by my hand_. At least that's what she and many had been lead to believe, as Kes looked on at Mako's shinning ring on her fourth finger of her left hand. She intended to keep wearing it to remind herself by the second of her triumph over both Kixi and Mako, little did she know that Kixi Rajki was not really dead, and that she would live on as Chieade Lama, who had personal plans to make Kes pay in ways unimaginable for what she had done.


End file.
